Another Love Story
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Kisah sampingan dari My Love Story! Tentang Kagamine Rin dan maidnya.


Berteriak, menangis, tertawa, semuanya telah dia lakukan. Tapi, jika semua yang telah dia lakukan tidak didengarkan, sama saja dengan tidak 'kan?

Kagamine Rin berjalan acuh tak acuh menuju ruang laboratorium yang digunakan sebagai tempat berkumpulnya para pecinta manga (klub manga), Rin adalah salah satu pecinta manga yang sebenarnya adalah _fans_ berat dari Megurine Luka—komikus muda dan salah satu sahabatnya.

Karena Rin tahu Megurine Luka adalah ketua dari klub itu makanya dia masuk ke klub itu—sebenarnya Rin sama sekali tidak ingin masuk ke dalam klub Manga, dia ingin sekali masuk kedalam klub Sains, bersama dengan Hatsune Miku—sepupunya.

Akhir-akhir ini Rin selalu memperhatikan Miku bermuka kusut di depannya, tapi kembali bermuka ceria di depan Luka. Ketika Miku dan Luka bersama, Rin merasa bahwa dia bukanlah apa-apa untuk Luka dan bahkan Miku sudah seperti orang asing.

Kagamine Rin memperhatikan sekitar ruangan klub, semuanya belum tersusun rapi. Kotak-kotak yang baru saja diantarkan dari percetakan belum disentuh sedikitpun, padahal besok adalah hari penting, besok festival sekolah sudah di mulai. Dan klub ini belum beres-beres. Rin tersenyum simpul, dia tidak ingin menyalahkan Luka karena tidak mengurus klub ini. Dia juga tidak ingin menyalahkan anggota klub yang lain yang telah bersusah payah membuat beberapa karangan untuk dipamerkan dan dijual saat festival nanti.

Dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa, Rin membersihkan ruangan itu dan menaruh komik dan beberapa karangan yang dibuat ke dalam rak penjualan. Setelah semuanya selesai Rin tersenyum simpul, dan beristirahat. _(Chapter 6,5)_

**Another Love Story!**

_**Another Love Story**__ adalah side story dari __**My Love Story!**__ Mengambil sudut pandang dari Kagamine Rin dengan IA._

_[Rin/IA]_

**VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton, etc.**

**Warning! Girl Love. **(Entah kenapa rasanya menulis fanfic bertema GL buat Saya bergairah untuk menulis)

Kagamine Rin berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya, Istana Kagamine—itulah yang banyak disebut oleh orang-orang. Halaman yang luas, cat rumah yang rapi—berwarna putih—gerbang setinggi lima meter, tanaman yang tumbuh berderetan disekitar jalan menuju pintu masuk kedalam rumah itu, dan sebuah kolam ikan dengan patung ikan yang sedang mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya. Semuanya adalah milik Kagamine.

Rumah megah, besar dan mewah itu adalah milik Tuan Kagamine Ryuta, Ayah kandung dari Rin Kagamine. Sebelumnya, Rin tinggal bersama saudara kembarnya, seorang pemuda yang selalu saja dikira perempuan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Ya, pemuda itu adalah saudara kandung dari Rin sendiri—lebih tepatnya saudara kembarnya Rin—tapi, tak beberapa lama Ayah Rin menyekolahkan putranya itu ke sekolah khusus putra, karena selama ini putranya itu tidak pernah terlihat bisa bergaul dengan sesamanya.

Rin, membuka pintu gerbang setinggi lima meter di depannya dengan malas, ekspresi diwajahnya menjadi tidak bisa dibaca oleh siapapun. Rin telah kembali menjadi Rin yang tidak memiliki ekspresi yang bisa dibaca—lain halnya di sekolah, Rin adalah gadis yang periang.

"Selamat datang Rin_-sama_!" sapa seorang wanita berpakaian _Maid_—Rin sering memanggilnya dengan nama IA.

Rin tersenyum kearah Maidnya tersebut, dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Maidnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Maid itu membuka mulutnya dan kemudian menutupnya kembali, kemudian dia tersenyum sambil memperhatikan punggung itu menghilang dari pandangannya. "Istirahatlah dengan tenang malam ini Rin," ucapnya ketika Rin benar-benar sudah tak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya.

Kagamine Rin menyeret kakinya, membuka seragamnya dengan malas dan menguap lebar—seharusnya seorang putri tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti yang dilakukannya tadi. Rin, menatap bayangan dirinya dari cermin. Gadis itu mengelus dirinya sendiri. "Aku memang tidak cocok dengannya, dia sangat cocok dengan Miku. Bahkan Meiko yang berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua juga pada akhirnya pasti akan tersingkirkan."

Ketukan pintu terdengar ditelinga Kagamine Rin, gadis itu segera menghentikan kegiatannya melihat cermin dan segera duduk ditempat tidurnya dengan sebuah buku yang entah didapat darimana. "Silahkan masuk," Rin mempersilahkan sang pengetuk pintu untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya. Pintu terbuka, seorang maid memasuki kamar Rin dengan segelas susu dan makanan pelengkap lainnya. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membawa makanan kemari," Rin terlihat bingung.

"Maafkan Saya, kepala pelayan IA mengatakan bahwa Anda membutuhkan makanan ini dan meminta Saya untuk mengantarkannya ke kamar Anda," maid itu membungkukkan badannya lalu berbalik hendak keluar dari kamar Rin, namun sebelum maid itu keluar dari kamarnya Rin menghentikannya.

"Tunggu, taruh saja makanan itu diatas meja. Aku akan memakannya, terima kasih telah mengantarkannya, ucapkan juga pada IA."

Maid itu mengangguk, dia meletakkan makanan itu diatas meja dan segera pergi meninggalkan Kagamine Rin sendirian dikamarnya. Rin segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke meja dimana maid tersebut meletakkan makanan yang tidak ia minta sama sekali. Rin mengambil segelas susu—susu putih—entah kenapa gadis itu tersenyum ketika melihat susu putih itu. Dia meminum susu itu perlahan. "Sudah lama aku tidak meminum susu putih—emm susu sapi ini," ucapnya seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap seseorang yang sedang tersenyum melihat dirinya di sana. "Aria."

IA tersenyum, "Aku juga sudah lama tidak melihatmu meminum susu putih sejak kau mengenal Megurine Luka, Rin."

Rin menundukkan kepalanya melirik kearah lain, dia berusaha untuk menyerah tentang Megurine Luka, mencoba melupakan bahwa dia pernah menyukai gadis itu—tapi sedikit saja telinganya mendengar nama itu dia langsung teringat dengan kebaikan Megurine Luka dan semua itu membuatnya hampir membenci Hatsune Miku yang datang kedalam lingkaran hidupnya, padahal itu semua bukanlah salah Miku. "IA, aku mencoba melupakannya. Apakah aku salah?"

IA berjalan ke arah Rin, memeluk gadis itu. "Tidak, kau tidak salah Rin. Kenapa harus mengingat orang yang sama sekali tak pernah mengingatmu?" IA mengelus kepala Rin dengan lembut. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Bahkan sangat mengerti."

Rin tersenyum didalam pelukan IA. IA adalah gadis berambut pirang panjang agak merah muda yang telah bersama dengan Kagamine Rin sejak kecil dan menjadi kepala pelayan di rumah Kagamine saat Kagamine Rin masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama. Nama lengkapnya adalah Mistie Aria—namun Rin selalu memanggilnya IA, terkadang dia juga memanggilnya Aria _sih_.

"Aku dengar kau sudah menyelesaikan sekolahmu," Rin melepas pelukan IA, dia menatap wajah gadis itu. "Kenapa tidak berhenti saja dari pekerjaan membosankan ini dan pergi melihat dunia luas?" Rin menundukkan kepalanya. Rin kagum dengan kejeniusan Aria, gadis itu sudah menyelesaikan sekolahnya tahun lalu berkat orangtua Rin dan banyak sekali perusahaan-perusahaan asing yang menginginkan dirinya, namun entah kenapa Aria dengan ringannya menolak semua permintaan perusahaan-perusahaan itu dan tetap menjadi pelayan di rumah Kagamine Rin. "Kau itu jenius."

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu," IA berjalan kearah jendela kamar Rin, membuka jendela kamar itu perlahan dan membiarkan angin sore memasuki ruangan itu. Rin tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari IA. "Tapi, jika kau menginginkan aku untuk menghilang darimu aku akan melakukannya," lanjutnya berbisik kecil kepada dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama, Rin akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya keatas ranjangnya. "Tutup jendelanya IA, aku sedikit alergi dengan angin sore," Rin memeringkan tubuhnya kekiri memunggungi IA kemudian gadis itu menutup matanya.

IA menutup matanya menikmati angin yang masuk dari jendela kamar itu, kemudian menutup jendela itu, IA berbalik menatap tubuh Rin yang terbaring diranjang. "Selamat malam, Kagamine Rin," IA melangkah keluar dari kamar Kagamine Rin setelah menyelimutinya.

ooo

Cahaya matahari mengintip dari daun jendela menyinari wajah Kagamine Rin yang sedang tertidur, gadis berambut pirang itu segera bangun dari tidurnya ketika panas sinar matahari mulai terasa meresap dikulitnya. Rin menguap kecil, rambutnya berantakan. Dia tersenyum melihat kearah mejanya yang telah tersedia sarapan pagi. Rin bangkit menuju jendela kamarnya, membuka jendela kamar itu membiarkan angin pagi memasuki kamarnya. "Aku tidur nyenyak sekali sampai-sampai tidak sadar sudah jam segini," Rin melirik kearah jam dinding di kamarnya kemudian menghela napasnya dan berjalan mengambil beberapa potong roti diatas mejanya. "Selamat makan."

"Kagamine Rin? Anda sudah bangun?" suara itu terdengar dari luar kamar Rin.

Gadis itu bergumam kemudian, menghabiskan sarapannya. Rin berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. "Pagi, IA…" Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung karena yang berdiri didepannya bukanlah Aria melainkan maidnya yang lain. "IA kemana?" tanyanya, biasanya yang menyambut paginya adalah IA, maidnya yang satu itu selalu saja mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada Rin dengan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Anda tidak tahu? Kepala Pelayan dijodohkan dengan pemilik perusahaan luar Negeri oleh orangtua Anda. Dan hari ini mereka akan bertemu untuk pertama sekalinya, bukankah itu romantis?" jelasnya. Wajah Rin menjadi sedikit masam, gadis itu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan agak kasar membuat maidnya terkejut dan segera meninggalkan kamar Rin—dia sudah maklum dengan tingkah laku tuannya yang satu ini.

Rin berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya menatap keluar dengan tatapan kosong. Tak sengaja dia melihat Megurine Luka dengan Hatsune Miku bergandengan tangan. Dengan kasar Rin menutup jendela kamarnya dan segera menuju ketempat tidurnya—walaupun begitu melihat mereka berdua Rin sama sekali tak merasakan apa-apa lagi, dia hanya marah begitu saja seperti ada naluri untuk cemburu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak merasakan cemburu.

Rin menatap langit-langit kamarnya, entah kenapa mendengar bahwa IA dijodohkan dengan oranglain membuatnya tak rela. Dia tidak ingin IA pergi darinya. Dan sekarang yang berada dipikirannya adalah IA dan bukanlah Megurine Luka—itu menjelaskan kenapa gadis itu tidak cemburu lagi melihat sepupunya bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai.

Rin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya ide gila terbesit dibenaknya, dia harus menggagalkan pertemuan IA dengan anak pemilik perusahaan asing yang tak ia kenal—IA pasti juga tak mengenalnya. Rin menatap dirinya di depan cermin kemudian gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti. Dia mengikat rambutnya kebelakang—persis seperti Kagamine Len, saudara kembarnya—kemudian melepas pita putih yang ada dikepalanya. Rin memakai penahan dada agar tidak terlalu terlihat seperti perempuan—sebenarnya jika Rin tidak memakainya dan hanya mengubah model rambutnya seperti Len dia telah terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki.

Rin keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Len, Rin berharap saudara kembarnya masih menyisakan beberapa baju yang bisa ia kenakan untuk kelancaran rencanya. Maidnya yang tak sengaja melihat Rin mengira bahwa dia adalah Len dan tak sengaja dengan suara yang besar menyebut namanya. "Ka-Kagamine Len-sama?!"

Rin menoleh disertai dengan tatapan mematikannya, dia berusaha untuk menjelaskan kepada maidnya bahwa dia adalah Kagamine Rin. Kemudian Rin menunjuk kamar Len di sertai dengan gerakan tangan yang memutar, dia mengisyaratkan kepada maidnya untuk membuka kamar Len. Maid itu segera menghampirinya dan memberikan kunci kamar Kagamine Len, Ayah Rin ingin kamar anak laki-lakinya itu tetap terlihat bersih meskipun orangnya tidak tinggal didalamnya dan untuk itulah para maid itu mempunyai kunci duplikat kamar Len.

"Tolong rahasiakan ini dari Ayah dan Ibu, juga jika IA bertanya, berbohonglah." Rin memasuki kamar Kagamine Len, memeriksa beberapa baju Len di dalam lemarinya. Tak lama mencari Rin menemukan sebuah baju kemeja biru dengan dasi kuning dan celana pendek di bawah lutut di dalam lemari Len. Gadis itu segera mengambil baju itu dan mengenakannya, dia berjalan keluar dari kamar Kagamine Len.

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Apakah aku terlihat seperti seorang pria?" Rin bertanya kepada maid yang berdiri didepannya untuk sebuah pendapat yang jujur. Maid itu hampir tak bisa berkata-kata karena Rin terlihat sangat tampan dimatanya. "Ha, kenapa aku sampai harus melakukan ini?" gadis itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Dimana pertemuan itu?"

"Pertemuan apa?"

"Aria dan laki-laki perusahaan tak dikenal."

Maid itu tersenyum, "Apakah Anda akan mencoba menggagalkan acaranya?"

Wajah Rin sedikit memerah. "Bukan urusanmu. A-aku hanya ada sedikit urusan dengan IA, jadi aku harus menemuinya sekarang karena urusan ini sangat penting," Rin memperhatikan jam tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama, cepat beritahu aku…"

"Mereka ada di Restoran keluarga di dekat _Café Orange_," ucap seseorang dari depan pintu rumah Kagamine Rin, orang itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Sebaiknya kau cepat sebelum acara itu benar-benar dimulai," orang itu membalikkan tubuhnya, mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dan melambaikannya. "Maaf mengganggu, tadinya aku hanya ingin mampir, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Hatsune Miku."

Rin menatap maidnya, gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa arti. "Aku pergi dulu, jangan ceritakan pada siapapun bahwa aku sedang menyamar. Ini adalah rahasia kita berdua, mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti, Nona Rin."

Kagamine Rin segera berlari meninggalkan rumahnya, gadis itu berlari menuju tempat dimana acara pertemuan antara IA dengan seorang yang tak ia kenal sedang berlangsung. Rin tahu jalan pintas menuju tempat itu, gadis ini dulunya adalah seorang penjelajah kota. Dia menelusuri setiap gang sempit di kota bersama dengan saudara kembarnya Len.

Napas Rin terasa sangat berat, gadis itu memegang dadanya. Oksigen terasa sangat sulit untuk didapat saat itu, dia seperti memperebutkan gas oksigen diantara gas karbon dioksida didalam kerumunan banyak orang. Rin memperhatikan sekelilingnya dia melihat restoran keluarga yang dimaksud oleh Hatsune Miku. Rin membelelakangi restoran itu, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana dengan menggunakan ponselnya, pada akhirnya Rin tak mempunyai keberanian untuk menggagalkan acara itu, dia hanya berdiri diluar pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi.

Perlahan dia mulai terduduk di depan restoran itu memperhatikan langit yang mulai menghitam. _Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan akan turun_, pikirnya. Rin bangkit dari duduknya dan menoleh kedalam restoran, dia melihat IA sedang bersama seseorang yang tak ia kenal namun mereka terlihat sangat akrab, mereka tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Rin memegang dadanya, dia merasakan suatu perasaan aneh yang tak bisa dijelaskan sama seperti ketika dia melihat Luka bersama dengan sepupunya—dulu. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum bersama dengan tetes hujan yang menyentuh pipinya. Rin segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan entah kemana.

ooo

Hujan turun sangat deras disertai dengan petir yang menyambar, Aria telah pulang ke kediaman Kagamine beberapa jam yang lalu bersama dengan pemilik rumah. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir, saat dia pulang dari acaranya dia segera menuju ke kamar Kagamine Rin, namun dia tak melihat Rin di sana. IA telah bertanya kepada maid lain yang mungkin akan tahu kemanakah Rin pergi, namun mereka semua menjawab, tidak tahu.

Orangtua Kagamine Rin mencoba untuk menghubungi saudara dekat mereka, Hatsune. Biasanya Rin akan berada di sana jika dia sedang bosan atau sangat tertekan di rumah. Namun kali ini mereka salah, Hatsune Miku yang menjawab telepon mereka dengan jujur mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bersama dengan Kagamine Rin sekarang ini.

"Saya akan mencarinya!" suara IA terdengar ditelinga orangtua Rin, gadis itu mengambil payung dan segera memakai sepatunya.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana jika kau sakit? Bagaimana dengan—"

IA tersenyum. "Tidak apa 'kan? Toh Saya bukanlah anak kandung Anda. Jadi jangan khawatir. Saya juga tidak akan sakit semudah itu kok," IA membuka payungnya setelah mengatakan itu dan segera melangkah pergi dari rumah Kagamine.

IA berlari menelusuri jalan kota, dia benar-benar khawatir dengan Kagamine Rin. Gadis itu terus berlari hingga tak sengaja ia menabrak seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan wajah yang terlihat agak berantakan hingga ia terjatuh. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memberikan tangannya berniat membantu IA berdiri kembali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

IA menganggukkan kepalanya, hujan yang sangat deras telah membasahi tubuhnya yang tidak terlindungi oleh payung lagi. IA menerima uluran tangan gadis berambut merah muda didepannya dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau secangkir cokelat panas sebagai permintaan maaf?"

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru," IA kembali berjalan dengan memegangi payungnya.

"Padahal cokelat panas itu kesukaan Kagamine Rin," gadis berambut merah muda itu terlihat kecewa, juga dengan tanpa sadar dia mengucapkan nama Rin.

Mendengar nama Kagamine Rin disebut, IA mengehentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap gadis merah muda itu. "Kau mengenal Rin?"

"Ya, Rin adalah sahabatku. Kenapa? Apa kau juga mengenalnya?"

"Rin. Aku sedang mencarinya," IA memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dia terlihat mulai mengigil.

Gadis berambut merah muda didepannya tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau secangkir cokelat panas sambil membahas Rin? Oh ya, aku Megurine Luka. Salam kenal."

Mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam sebuah Café. Megurine Luka memberikan jaketnya kepada IA melihat gadis itu sudah mengigil hebat. "Kau pasti belum biasa ya?"

IA menyeduh cokelat panasnya, "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama ditengah hujan," ucapnya.

Luka menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan gadis itu. Dia tidak merespon kalimat gadis itu membuat suasana sedikit lebih aneh.

IA kembali membuka mulutnya, "Hujan akan membuat kulitku memerah dan membuatku tertidur diranjang rumah sakit berhari-hari," dia tersenyum kearah Megurine Luka.

"Tidak boleh terkena hujan tapi bermain hujan, kau sungguh aneh," Luka tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak sedang bermain hujan, aku hanya sedang mencari Kagamine Rin. Bukankah aku telah mengatakannya?"

Luka memalingkan wajahnya, dia berdiri lalu melihat keluar jendela. "Menunggu hujan reda akan memakan waktu lama," dia menghelakan napasnya. "Cepat habiskan cokelat panasmu, kita akan mencari Rin."

IA mengangguk. "Bukankah kamu yang mengajakku untuk mengulur waktu sambil meminum cokelat panas? Ah, terima kasih sudah membantu!"

"Aku belum membantu tapi akan. Sepertinya Rin sangat berharga bagimu, kau rela mencarinya meskipun kau tidak boleh berlama-lama ditengah hujan."

"Rin adalah orang yang selama ini memberikanku semangat. Walaupun dia tidak tahu dan dia selalu berharap orang yang dicintainyalah yang akan memberikannya semangat."

Luka tersenyum, dia tahu maksud kalimat gadis itu yang barusan. Kalimat itu secara tak langsung telah menyinggung dirinya. "Rin sangat beruntung," Luka berjalan keluar menuju pintu _café_ bersiap mengembangkan payungnya. "Pakai saja jaketku. Itu jaket anti hujan, paling tidak jaket itu tidak akan basah dalam beberapa menit."

Mereka berdua mulai mencari Kagamine Rin disegala tempat, dimulai dari taman bermain hingga kedai ramen yang sering Rin kunjungi namun mereka tak menemukan Rin disana. Wajah IA mulai memerah karena air hujan yang mengenai tubuhnya saat dia bertabrakan dengan Megurine Luka tadi. Melihat wajah IA yang sudah terlihat tak baik-baik saja Luka segera membawanya kesebuah tempat teduh dan tanpa disengaja dia bertemu dengan Kagamine Rin yang tengah berdiri menatap mereka berdua.

"Rin?!" Megurine Luka segera berjalan menuju Kagamine Rin, gadis itu dapat mengetahui Rin yang sedang menyamar dengan mudahnya. "Kami mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau ada di sini. Ada apa ini, kenapa berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Tolong…"

"Eh?"

Rin menundukkan kepalanya. "Tolong jangan baik lagi terhadapku!" air mata mulai mengalir dari pipinya. "Sudah cukup kebaikanmu selama ini, kau menyakitiku. Pada akhirnya kau adalah milik orang lain!"

Luka terdiam, entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa Rin yang kabur entah kemana adalah salahnya. IA yang berada dibalik punggung Rin segera memeluk gadis itu, Rin kaget ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan. Rin dapat merasakan betapa panasnya tubuh IA, dengan khawatir Rin memeluk IA dengan sangat erat.

"Kita harus segera mengganti pakaiannya, dia bisa terserang penyakit kulit yang berbahaya," ucap Rin panik.

Luka memperhatikan sekitarnya dan lalu dia sedikit tersenyum lega. "Kita bawa saja dia kerumahku."

"Bagaimana caranya? Hujan sangatlah deras!"

Luka menunjuk kebelakang Rin, "Rumahku…"

Rin terdiam, dia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dia telah melangkah menuju rumah Megurine Luka, mengingat dirinya yang begitu bodoh Rin tersenyum. "Luka, terima kasih."

Luka menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, dia segera melangkah menuju kearah pintu rumahnya dan segera memasuki rumahnya meninggalkan Kagamine Rin dan IA yang masih berada digudangnya. Tak lama Luka keluar dari arah pintu gudang belakang. Gadis itu berteriak kecil memanggil Kagamine Rin. "Rin, masuklah. Di dalam paling tidak lebih hangat dari pada di luar sana."

Rin menganggukkan kepalanya, dia membantu IA untuk berjalan dan masuk kedalam rumah Megurine Luka. Rumah itu begitu sepi, jendela rumah itu tertutup rapat tidak seperti saat dia terakhir kali kesana dulu.

"Luka, terima kasih."

Luka tersenyum, dia segera menuju kearah dapur untuk mengambil segelas cokelat panas—yang sebenarnya dirumahnya hanya tersisa segelas cokelat panas lagi.

"Rumahmu terlihat sepi…" Rin membuka baju yang IA kenakan perlahan.

Luka keluar dari dapurnya dengan secangkir cokelat panasnya. "Ini. Minumlah," gadis itu beranjak menuju kamarnya kemudian.

Bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya Rin membiarkan IA setengah telanjang, kemudian Luka muncul dengan handuk dan baju. Dia segera memberikannya kepada Rin. "Kenapa berhenti? Ini baju dan handuk, cepat tukarlah bajunya. Kau juga."

"Terima kasih, setelah ini aku harus segera pulang."

"Hujan masih turun loh," Luka melihat keluar jendela rumahnya. "Bagaimana dengan gadis ini? Setidaknya menetaplah satu malam saja."

"Kalau aku bisa," Rin segera bangkit dari duduknya. Gadis itu menatap Luka. "Aku harus segera pulang, maidku telah menjemputku."

"Maid?" Luka menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau rawat dia. Dan biarkan aku pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak ingin dia ikut denganku untuk pulang, karena aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya."

Rin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah Megurine Luka. Sekarang Luka berdiri terdiam di sana. Gadis itu merasa bingung, dia sempat berpikir seperti jika menolong IA dia akan bagaimana dan jika dia menghentikan Rin dia akan bagaimana.

Luka segera memperhatikan IA yang sebagian tubuhnya sudah memerah, jika dia meninggalkan IA dia akan membuat gadis itu terbaring di rumah sakit, jadi tanpa berpikir dua kali Luka segera mengganti pakaian yang dikenakan IA.

Kemudian dia barulah mengejar Kagamine Rin yang masih tak jauh dari sekitar rumahnya. "Rin!" teriaknya.

Rin masih terus berlari. "Jangan kejar aku!"

"Tunggu! Rin!" Luka menambah kecepatan berlarinya, "Gadis itu…" Luka mulai bisa mengejar Rin. "Dia membutuhkanmu!"

Rin berhenti begitu juga dengan Luka. "Kenapa kau tidak menunggu hujan reda dan membawanya pulang bersamamu?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Luka, jika aku membawanya pulang. IA akan pergi jauh!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun, Rin."

"IA!"

Rin segera menuju kearah Aria dan memeluknya. "Bodoh! Jika terus terkena hujan kau akan sakit."

IA membalas pelukan itu. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa sakit asalkan, Kagamine Rin tidak sakit. Aku juga rela mencarimu ditengah badai."

Rin mengeratkan pelukan itu. "Jangan katakan hal seperti itu, jika pada akhirnya kau akan meninggalkanku! Perjodohan itu…"

"Ah, aku menolaknya."

Rin menatap IA. "Kau menolaknya? Kenapa?"

IA membalas tatapan Rin. "Karena dirimu."

"Bodoh! Padahal kau akan hidup bahagia!"

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, aku sudah bahagia bersama denganmu, walaupun aku hanya seorang maid dan bukan siapa-siapanya dirimu."

Tubuh IA semakin memanas, wajahnya memerah. Rin yang merasakannya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada IA.

Luka yang sedari tadi hanya diam kemudian menggenggam tangan mereka berdua. "Ayo kita kembali ke rumahku dan tunggu hingga hujan reda lalu pulanglah bersama dengannya."

Setelah menunggu hingga hujan reda malampun tiba, Rin berpamitan pada Luka dan dia segera berjalan pulang bersama dengan IA yang digendongnya.

"Maafkan aku Rin, aku merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa IA, selama ini akulah yang telah banyak merepotkanmu. Biarkan aku mengatakannya IA, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuanmu. Terima kasih IA. Aku menyukaimu."

IA tersenyum. "Aku juga."

**END!**

_Akhirnya berakhir juga, bagaimana menurutmu? Aneh ya? Maaf, soalnya cerita ini dibuat tahun lalu dan 'feel'nya itu mungkin sudah agak hilang. Terima kasih telah membaca._


End file.
